The darkness within
by theholyhimself
Summary: Naruto has left the village for 11 years because of a tragedy and know returning to the village his past is brung back up. this is a NaruxHina and SakuxSasu
1. the gift from the unknown person

Title: A Long Awaited Return

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and others

Prolog: After a terrible accident, Naruto leaves kohono for 11 years to return to an old city to find things have changed. (By the way, naruto became a sannin at the age of thirteen by Hokage and lived in a far away place.

Profile: Naruto-6'8, mid-sized blond hair, Sannin and Kyuubi inside

Sasuke-6'10 long black hair, Sannin, Uchiha survivor

Sakura- 6'9, long pink hair, Sannin, med-specialist

Hinata-6'6, long black hair, Special Anbu,

End Profile:

It was a rainy day in kohono put everybody was excited because tomorrow was not only a peace treaty with hidden mist village, but also the one year festival.

Knock Knock Knock "coming" said a soft voice as a young women with pink hair opens the door. "Hinata what is it the festival isn't till tomorrow" as Hinata grabbed sakura out of the door as they went shopping.

"So Sakura how are you and Sasuke doing" sakura blushed. "I was planning to ask him to the festival but enough about me what about you. Hinata looked down and started to cry, "Hinata I'm sorry I dint me for it to bring him up" "its okay I told you though one day he will come back". "Come on I know just the place to make you feel better."

After they were done shopping the went out to grab a eat at the ramen stand as they went in Hinata imagined a young boy with blond hair eating roman. "Two pork ramen please" as sakura said as she sat down to eat. "Hinata" "what is it sakura after this lets go train in a secret location" "yeah that I'll be great."

As they went to the old training ground of team 7, they saw a tall figure with black Hair training sweating from working all day. Sakura and Hinata tried to sneak into the bushes but the man had already sensed them coming as he went towards the bushes. "Sakura, Hinata why are yawl hiding." As they both stood up and said, "Sorry we only came here to train but we saw you here." As Sakura saw his topless body, she fainted. "Hinata help me get her back to the room Alright." Two hours later sakura woke up from her sleep so see both Hinata and the man with her. "Hinata, Sasuke-kun "Yeah you gave us a scare there are you alright." "Yes I'm fine now" Sasuke was about to go out the door but was stopped by Hinata. "What's wrong sakura has something to tell you" Yah what is it" "Well I was kind of wondering will you go to the festival with me."

"I'll tell you tonight." As sakura blushed, she fainted and fell back on the bed while Sasuke left Sakura's house.

Later that day Sasuke snuck into Sakura's house while she was taking a shower not to let her know she was there. trip "whose there" quickly turning off the shower and putting on a bath robe and formed a hand seal and said Kage bushin three clones came to her side and searched the house. As Sakura went into the kitchen, she saw a dark figure in the fridge and tried to strike him but he turned around to catch her arm. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here" "I told you I…" as he looked town to see Sakura's towel had fallen off. Sasuke turned around as they both blushed and Sakura leaned over to hug him as Sasuke turned bright red. "So what was your answer" "I decided to go with you as he handed her a kimono" and turned around as he tried to kiss her Hinata burst through the door "Sakura guess what…t okay I think I'll come back later" "wait let me go put some clothes on as sakura left. " So Sasuke I guess you and sakura are together know" "Yea h I guess you could say that" sakura came back with some pj's on "what did you want to tell me" "oh look at this." Hinata pulled out one of the most beautiful kimonos anybody has seen. "Wow who gave that to you" "I was taking a shower when all of a sudden I herd some thing and there the kimono was" sakura looked at Sasuke with a glare. "It seems like you weren't the only one who had somebody sneak in." Sasuke looked at sakura in fear then turned to Hinata "so who gave it to you" "I don't know all there was is this note

'Dear, Hinata I gave you this kimono as a request for you to go to the festival with me I hope you will except this gift and meet me there I would really like to see you I never got to tell you how I truly feel so please meet me there

Love,

An old friend

"Are you going to accept the invitation" said Sasuke in a low voice" "yes I want TO see for myself Just Who This person is" " looks like somebody has an admire" Sasuke replied. "Well I'm going back to bed I'll see you guys to morrow as he gave sakura a kiss on the cheek and left with Hinata. "Sasuke I wonder do you think this could be from him" "Who know we'll just have to wait until tomorrow."


	2. a shadow in the sun

Hey, it is me sorry to keep you waiting but I have been busy school hasn't exactly been the best for me but any ways I have the next chapter here so I hope you guys enjoy the update, know that the dashes are thoughts

It is the day of the festival early in the morning and every body was getting ready for the big night. People where putting up the last of the lights and gathering all the fireworks just for the festival. "It's been a wile since I been hear" as a shadowy figure stood on to of the fourth Hokage's statue. knock knock knock "Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled as Sasuke opened the door. "What is it" "come on I want to go out" Sasuke slammed the door in her face.

/"Oh hell No he didn't just slam the door"/ Bam as the door burst open "where going out" "yes mam" as sakura and Sasuke went out they saw Hinata at the ramen place just sitting down at the ramen place. "Hinata" "aaaaahhhhhhhhhh" as Hinata jumped out the seat to see Sakura and Sasuke there. "What are your doing here by your self" Sasuke asked. "Well I thought he was going to be well you know." "Who is going to be here sakura asked," "well I thought naruto might be the one who sent me that kimono" Sasuke thought in his head.

/ "Why would naruto give her a letter, why wouldn't he just be like his normal self and just tell Hinata" / "Sasuke-kun" sakura pulled on him. "Are you alright" "Yeah I was just thinking" "about what" both the girls asked. "Nothing, Sakura can I talk to you a minute" "sure." Hinata wondered what Sasuke had to talk to sakura about that was so important that he could not just say it. "Sakura I don't think its naruto" sakura slapped him. "Why would you say something like that knowing how much that would upset her" "Sakura think about it what would the real naruto have done" "He would have popped up and yell something idiotic." "Right I'm starting to wonder if some body is playing with her" "shouldn't we tell Hinata."

"No if we do that know then shell just get upset and not come." "Your right so what do we do" "I say we wait till Later to find out who this person is." It was later that day and the festival was about to start in about and hour sakura and Hinata were taking a shower while Sasuke has at his house in the Uchiha village to a secret place where he could train. After he was done, he put on the outfit and was headed to sakura's house when he felt a huge flow of chakra as he saw a shadowy figure above him at first he thought he was just imagining things.

As Sasuke walked in, he saw sakura and Hinata naked and quickly slammed the door hoping they did not notice him. "did you hear something" said sakura " No just hurry up and get dressed." Sasuke this time knocked on the door. "Are yawl ready to go" Sakura opened the door to see two beautiful women standing at the door. "Yes were ready" as they went to the festival they bumped into shikamaru, ino, neji and tenten. " hey How are you guys doing Sakura asked. "Fine tenten" said. Ino looked to see sakura and Sasuke holding hands "oh so you guys decided to hook up" as every body stood there in shock. "yeah Sasuke asked me out the other day," Enough about that neji said," "who gave you that wonder full kimono" "an admire of mine" "is that even a kohono kimono." "It looks really expensive like somebody sold there life to buy you that" Sasuke looked at neji "Yeah it looks really expensive I thought so to when I saw it" "well the person who gave it to me just left a note" as they walked all these girls lined up around a some man and kept shouting. "What's going on every body said as they realized that the groups of girls were at the ramen shop?" "So how old are you a girl asked" The man replied 23" they all screamed. "Hey wont to join me a little later to have some fun" No he's going with me" "no me." As Hinata ino sakura and tenten bugged there way trough they saw a young man with blond hair and a yellow kimono.

He turned around to only have a mask on to cover his face so they would not see the whole thing. The three girls said, "He's so dreamy." Neji Sasuke and Shikamaru got angry and pulled their dates back. "Sorry lady's but my date just arrived as he looked at Hinata" Hinata blushed "Who are you" That will come in do time but first. "You there with the girl in the pick come with me" "why should I" then Sasuke noticed that he was the one Sasuke saw earlier.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said in a angry voice. If you want to Know then just follow me." They walked off and a few people plus the girls followed. They were in a plane field when the man said "If you can beat me I will bow be fore you and never show my face again. "Don't play games with me" as Sasuke charged him. First Sasuke started to use hand-to-hand combat as the young man was dodging his hits until Sasuke formed some hand seals and fire came out his mouth.

"That was easy" Poof "A replacement" as the young man came from the sky with a shadow clone and tried to hit Sasuke but missed " your better than I expected But its over As Sasuke used his sharigan to see the opponents every move. Then Sasuke tried to use chidori but the attack grazed him and the mask was torn to see the face. Every body stood there in shock to see who the person was.

Sorry but you will have to find out what happens on the next chapter Please leave grate reviews.


End file.
